


What? I was trying to get out from the rain?

by sweetkarkat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkarkat/pseuds/sweetkarkat
Summary: People are dumb, snakes are cool...wait-
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	What? I was trying to get out from the rain?

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like doing something else? I'm not sure. Came to me in a dream and I was like, "I want this in a story but with characters I like"  
> So, yeah.

The rain started pouring harder as you hurried through the forest, your teammates having run off and losing you, on purpose, might you add. Despite you taking their jobs. What they were talking about? You'll never know.  
A cave! Yes! Wonderful! You don't continue that depressing train of thought and head in the direction of the cave. The walk there filled your boots with mud. You removed them at the entrance and continued into the cave. It's a little warm in here. Better than the weather outside.  
You continue.  
The air...tenses as you continue into the cave. It's weirdly leveled. You continue.  
You enter into a room, a makeshift bed of leaves and such in a corner, bones, and a pile of...something you're not sure sits in the other one. It's quite homey for a cave.  
You decide to just sit and wait for the weather outside since you could still hear the downpour of rain.  
…  
..  
.  
You must’ve fallen asleep since the sound of rain suddenly is no longer and instead, you hear the tweeting of birds. From this far in the cave? Weird.  
When you try to get up that’s when you feel it. The twisting and tightening of a tail. You try your hardest to not panic, in case it provokes the thing holding you extremely tight against itself.  
You slowly try and maneuver yourself above the snake-like tail. It doesn’t work in case you didn’t see the word try in that sentence.  
Snake thing wakes up and tightens its grip on you, hissing all the while.  
“What are you doing?” Holy hah shit.  
“W-what?” It’s a skeleton...attached to a snake? What? He’s wearing a blue hoodie too. Where? Did he get that?  
It rolls its eyes, “I asked what are you doing? Isn’t it too early to be out and about?”  
“...I mean, it usually depends on the time, so maybe? I don’t know what time it is though. Do you?”  
It blinks, “Yeah, I know the time, and I say it’s too early to be up, so come lay back down with me.” Its tail, having relaxed during your conversation, tightens again. “Okay, I guess.”  
You lay down and try to relax, but your body feels so ready to go out and just be. It’s irritating both you and him.  
“Are you not tired, is that it? Why did you even wake up?” He’s grumbling like a toddler.  
“Look, I’m sorry. I don’t know where I am, I don’t know you, my group of people has probably left me here, and I’m being restricted against my will. I don’t think I should be tired right now, either.”  
You look at him. He’s entirely too calm for your outburst.  
“Well, Sorry, I’m Sans, Sans the...Skelesnake. Sorry, ‘bout the people thing though. Sound like real jerks if you ask me.” You nod your head. “Big time.”  
It goes silent.  
Until Sans starts snoring, so you just sit and wait.  
…  
..  
.

You’re slow as you wake up. Taking in your surroundings drowsily. You remember everything even slower. 

Them leaving, the rain, the cave, Sans and his bright blue tail.  
You roll over on the cave floor, wondering where he went. And why he was literally made of bones and scales.  
...You calmly close your eyes again.  
…  
..  
.  
“Ssssans, Where Did You Go??” Loud voice. Not Snas.  
You scramble up. Just because one was nice doesn’t mean all are. You hide behind the pile of...something. It doesn’t smell bad but you don’t get closer than you have to.  
“Ssssans? Oh Right. Might’ve Went Hunting.” He says in the most ‘duh’ voice you’ve heard in a while.  
You start snickering. Your downfall. Unfunny things.  
You hear the slithering get closer but you don’t move.  
You see the happiest damn thing pop up, “Well, Hello! I Don’t Think We’ve Had The Pleasure Of Meeting! I’m Papyrus!” He’s so damn happy???  
You smile, “I’m Y/n. You can call me, well, anything really?” He smiles, with bone??? And?? Wha???  
Sans slithers in as you and Papyrus talk about, well everything.  
Literally changes when one of you mentions something else and yeah.  
Sans stands there for a moment and wonders about you and everything else involving you.  
You glance at him, smile growing wider for a moment. “Paps looks he’s back.” You wave Sans over.  
“Sans! You Never Told Me About Your Friend!” He shrugs, “That’s cuz uh I found them in here last night after coming home from your place, Paps.”  
You gasp, “Sorry, about that. Just seen it and was like...I’ll sleep here?” Both of them chuckle.  
“Well, don’t worry about it you’ll always be welcomed here.”  
Your smile only grows.


End file.
